Denkitachi/Subspecies
Denkuzuri The largest subspecies of Denkitachi, often reaching three feet in length. They are based on the wolverine. Biology Denkuzuri are stocky and powerfully built, as opposed to the long, sleek bodies of the other subspecies. Covered in a thick, insulating coat of fur, Denkuzuri have large, thick claws and a bushy tail. They have a somewhat broader muzzle, and rather small, pointed ears. Temperament Denkuzuri are the most aggressive and fearless subspecies, and will hold their ground against anything; not even Tundra Reavers or Tizheruks can scare them away. These voracious predators have been known to prey on adult Frost Imps. Habitat Denkuzuri are most commonly found in Artika, but have been seen in the colder regions of both Eurish and Northamer. Denkojo They are based on the stoat. Biology While fairly similar to the Denkitachi, Denkojo have shorter tails and ears. It is fairly common for people to mistake the two from a distance. Temperament Habitat Denkiwauso A subspecies known for being the only one that lives a semi-aquatic lifestyle, as they are the only subspecies that can actively swim. They are based on the otter. Biology Denkiwauso have the sleek bodies of most other subspecies, but considerably thicker tails, which act as both a rudder and a propeller when swimming. They have broader snouts, somewhat shorter ears, and fairly wide, webbed paws. Their thick whiskers are capable of sensing minute traces of electromagnetism in the water, allowing them to find camouflaged prey with ease. Their thick, oily fur seems to protect them from being accidentally zapped by their own electricity, which is why they are the only subspecies that can spend as much time in the water as it pleases. Temperament Denkiwauso are one of the most fearless subspecies, and also one of the most curious. They have been known to follow after boats purely out of curiosity, and there are cases of them actually jumping into the boats when given the opportunity. Habitat They are the only subspecies of Denkitachi that is common in Soumerca. Denkanku They are based on the skunk. Biology Unlike the sleek body that most of the Denkitachi subspecies have, the Denkanku has a somewhat stockier body, and fairly small, rounded ears. Like the real skunk, Denkanku are able to release a foul-smelling musk when threatened. Temperament Denkanku are the most timid subspecies, and often choose to run from larger creatures. Habitat Denkiten They are based on the marten. Biology While biologically similar to Denkitachi, Denkiten have somewhat larger paws and claws, which suits their arboreal lifestyle. They are the only subspecies that has retractable claws as well, allowing them to be kept sharp for climbing. Temperament Habitat Denkiten are most commonly found in the forests of Northamer and Eurish. They are the only subspecies that can't be found in Soumerca. Denkiretto A subspecies bred specifically as a pet. They are based on the ferret. Biology Denkeretto are physically similar to the Denkojo, but with somewhat slimmer tails and slightly larger ears. They boast a wide variety of coat patterns and colors (almost any shade of yellow). Temperament Habitat Category:Sub-pages